Guilty Filthy Soul
by littlecarmenn
Summary: Yondu kontynuuje plan przechwycenia Globu. Prosi o pomoc swoją córkę. Ta ma dla niego ukraść z Xandaru świetnie strzeżony Artefakt. Jego plan idzie świetnie do momentu, w którym do kontrataku przystępują (niekompletni w składzie) Strażnicy Galaktyki. Niedoszły złodziej trafia do aresztu, choć nie jest oskarżony jedynie o próbę kradzieży. Ktoś chce wrobić ją w atak na Novę Prime.


**SKYLAR**

_6 dni po bitwie o Xandar_

Do środka zapełnionego po brzegi pijanymi Xandarczykami baru wchodzi grupa trzech mężczyzn. Zerkam w ich stronę, kiedy po tłumie rozchodzi się odgłos zdziwienia i wzburzenia.

I od razu odwracam wzrok. Jednym z nich jest łowca Artefaktów. Lider Pustoszycieli. Centauryjczyk o imieniu budzącym postrach w całej Andromedzie. Dla mnie to niebieski smerf w czerwonym, zbyt opinającym jego wielki brzuch kubraczku z kawałkiem metalu na łysej głowie. Wielki łowca, który wieczorami przesiaduje w barze na Xandarze i płaci z góry za całą kolejkę zielonych drinków, które dla mnie wyglądają, jakby napluł tam jakiś Skrull. Może właśnie dlatego tak je lubi. Ma pociąg do wszystkiego, co brzydkie i obślizgłe.

Yondu Udonta.

Jego wielka łapa spoczywa nagle na moim ramieniu. Z mojego kufla wylewa się połowa trunku. Pohamowuję chęć, aby wyjąć nóż i zajrzeć w środek jego niebieskiego gardła.

Strząsam jego łapsko i sięgam po różowe chusteczki. Wycieram rękę mokrą od piwa.

- Skylar... - mówi przesłodzonym głosem i opiera się ramieniem na blacie baru.

Chmielowy napój jest bardziej interesujący od jego gapiących się na mnie czerwonych gał i krzywego uśmiechu, którym mnie obdarowuje. Zaciskam zęby, ale biorę kolejny łyk.

- Dlaczego moja córka pije samotnie alkohol w tym barze o złej sławie? - pyta.

- Przypomniałeś sobie, że masz córkę? - odcinam się, stawiając kufel na wysokim stoliku. - Jak uroczo - uśmiecham się jadowicie i opieram brodę na ręce, po czym mój fałszywy uśmiech znika i wracam do picia piwa.

Yondu wzdycha.

- Czego chcesz? - pytam zimnym tonem.

Centauryjczyk siada na krześle obok mnie i splata dłonie. Milczy chwilę i wpatruje się we mnie. Nie widziałam go od dobrych sześciu miesięcy, ale nie żałuję ani jednej godziny z dala od niego. Jest uosobieniem najgorszych przywarów i moja decyzja o zostawieniu tej jego wesołej, łowieckiej gromadki była jedną z lepszych podjętych w moim krótkim, ale jakże żałosnym żywocie.

Uśmiecha się do mnie paskudnie. To oznacza, że chce mnie zmiękczyć, a to, że chce mnie zmiękczyć oznacza, że chce mojej pomocy. W jego przypadku "pomoc" oznacza wykorzystanie mnie do jakiejś brudnej, ale trudnej roboty. Nie jest jednak to dla mnie komplement.

- Nie - mówię, nie dając mu w ogóle dojść do głosu. - Nie ma mowy - wyciągam z kieszeni zmięty xandaryjski banknot i rzucam go barmanowi. Dopijam piwo. - Nie pomogę ci.

Wstaję, ale na drodze staje mi Kraglin. Wysoki brunet o śmiesznym irokezie wsuwa ręce do kieszeni.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, kaczy czubie - syczę do niego, ale w odpowiedzi jedynie prowokacyjnie się uśmiecha. - Powiedziałam wynocha, Obfonteri.

- Chcę, żebyś przejęła dla mnie pewną ważną rzecz. Podzielimy się zyskiem na pół - słyszę za sobą zbyt pewny głos smerfa.

- Na pół? Żartujesz sobie? - odwracam się do niego. - Ja biorę przynajmniej trzy czwarte, Yondu. Inaczej zapomnij o mojej pomocy.

- Tato, Skylar - poprawia mnie. Zaczyna się we mnie gotować. - Powinnaś mówić do mnie tato.

Przechylam ostrzegawczo głowę lekko w prawo.

- Nie prowokuj mnie. Na pewno Nova wyznaczyła za ciebie dobrą sumę - przez moje oblicze przelatuje triumfalny uśmieszek.

Yondu przewraca oczami.

- O jakim zysku mowa? - pytam.

- Mój nowy kupiec da mi dziesięć milionów centauryjskich monet.

Jego słowa, a raczej suma, o której mówi, na moment zaćmiewa mi umysł. Dziesięć milionów. Za takie pieniądze mogłabym kupić przynajmniej trzy nowe statki i dom na Xandarze. Za dziesięć milionów mogłabym wymienić Justice i moją małą norę w Knowhere, w której mieszkam od pół roku.

Jednak po chwili szoku trafia do mnie, że kupiec nie dałby tyle pieniędzy za byle kawałek metalu.

- Za co da ci dziesięć milionów? - wwiercam w niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Chętnie przytuliłabym do siebie chociaż połowę tej sumy, ale zdobycie jej może odbyć się niemałym kosztem.

- Za pewien Artefakt - odpowiada smerf, drapiąc się za uchem. Mierzę go spojrzeniem. Jak zwykle musiał założyć swój strój łowcy i dumnie eksponować marną muskulaturę opiętą w czerwoną, sfatygowaną skórę.

- Konkretnie - rzucam ostrzej, ponaglając go. Stanie obok Kraglina doprowadza mnie do szewskiej pasji. Nie toleruję tego kaczego czuba. Jest niewybaczalnym błędem natury.

- Glob Moraga - odpowiada.

Parskam śmiechem.

- Glob jest ukryty u Novy Prime. Nie ma sposobu, aby go stamtąd ukraść - mówię. Yondu przykłada palec do ust.

- Ufam, że ty znalazłabyś sposób - mówi przyciszonym głosem i unosi brwi do góry.

- Za osiem milionów może i bym znalazła - odzywam się równie groteskowo tajemniczym tonem i unoszę brwi.

- Siedem - mówi stanowczo smerf.

- Siedem i pół - stawiam warunek. - To moje ostatnie słowo.

Centauryjczyk kiwa głową. Wyciąga do mnie rękę i znów uroczo się uśmiecha. Nie odwzajemniam tego pokojowego gestu. Zerkam w kierunku wyjścia. Kaczy czub schodzi mi z drogi i lustruje mnie spojrzeniem.

Przy wyjściu stoi trzeci Pustoszyciel. Ruszam w jego kierunku.

- Widzimy się za kilka dni, złotko - rzuca na pożegnanie Yondu.

- Oby ostatni raz - mruczę do siebie pod nosem.

Potrącam trzeciego łowcę ramieniem, kiedy go mijam. Śmieje się obrzydliwie, ale zdążam wyjść za próg i nie zaczynam bójki w barze.

Znajduję Justice w porcie i płacę należne parkingowemu. Wchodzę po stopniach do środka i zamykam za sobą wejście.

Padam na twarde, wysuwane łóżko.

- Masz jedną nową wiadomość - komunikuje mnie kobiecy głos automatycznej sekretarki.

- Od kogo? - pytam, unosząc głowę.

- Nadawcą jest Hayden Clive.

Natychmiast siadam na łóżku.

- Data nadania wiadomości - 31 lipca czasu centralnego ziemskiego.

- Odtwórz - nakazuję.

- Odtwarzam nagranie nr 3298 z miejsca Więzienie Międzygalaktyczne Kyln.

Słyszę krótkie, urywane trzaski i do moich uszu napływa dźwięk głosu Haydena.

- _Skylar... Sky... Chciałem tylko ci przekazać, że pozwolili mi raz nagrać wiadomość komuś bliskiemu, a ja nie mam bliskich i nie mam też dużo czasu. Stwierdziłem, że nagram tobie tą wiadomość. _

Mimowolnie zaciskam dłoń na pościeli.

- _U mnie wszystko w porządku. Traktują mnie tu lepiej, niż bym się mógł kiedyś spodziewać _- słyszę jego cichy śmiech. - _Mam nadzieję, że kiedy wyjdę... Jeśli wyjdę... To cię zobaczę. Jeśli będziesz chcieć, Sky... Znaczy Skylar. Wiem, że miałem tak do ciebie nie mówić. Kończy mi się czas. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że..._

W tle słychać jakiś surowy głos.

- _Że nie... Że ja... Po prostu nie obwiniam cię za to, co się stało. Właściwie, to obwiniam..._

Nagranie nagle się kończy. Zastygam w jednej pozycji i próbuję ułożyć w głowie to, co właśnie usłyszałam.

Nie umiem. Od pół roku nie umiem znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Nawet Justice wydaje mi się obca, kiedy w środku nocy budzi mnie koszmar.

Opadam na poduszkę i zawijam się w koc. Ściągam buty, skrobiąc czubkami o krótkie obcasy i zamieniam się w pół-ludzki kokon.


End file.
